Coming Home
by ReginaRiverHill10396
Summary: Regina left home 6 years ago, pregnant with the oblivious Emma's baby and now she comes home after Henry runs away to her. What will Emma do with her new-found daughter and will it be the end for Swan Queen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is Post-Season 2 where Regina and Emma were together until Regina leaves while she prenant with Emma's baby!**

**Things to know . . . **

**-Henry is 10 when she leaves**

**-Snow and Regina are friends when she leaves**

**-the whole baby thing is with magic**

She would have to go back, to see Emma and Henry, to face everyone else she had left.

But it still hurt to stand here, at Snow's door, with Kat and look into their surprised faces, Henry standing beside her.

_*flashback*_

_There was a knock on her door. Kat ran to the door and Regina ran after her. She held the five year old's hand and opened the door. _

_He was older, more mature looking, but she still recognized him. He smile when he saw her. He was now taller than her so she had to look up at him. _

_"Mom?" Kat said and Henry looked down at her. Regina saw his grin vanish. _

_"Is that Henry?" Kat said and Regina nodded. Kat smiled and ran into Henry's legs. _

_Regina stepped towards Henry and placed a hand on his arm, a tear running down her cheek, as if she didn't believe he was here. _

_She stepped closer and pulled him into a hug, her bony arms wrapping around his thin body. _

_When she finally stepped back she looked at both her children and a grin crept onto her face. _

_"Henry meet Katherine, or Kat. Kat this is Henry" Regina said. _

_"I know!" Kat groaned and pulled Henry into the house. _

_"Do you like Frozen? 'Cause my friend showed me this link where I can watch it . . ."_

"Snow" Regina said and held onto Kat.

"I better call Emma"

**TBC**

**A/N I know this is short but the next chapters will be longer and please Review for any ideas or stuff that you want to see in it**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So I wanted to update quickly 'cause that first chapter was so short so here's chapter 2**

Regina sat at Snow's kitchen table with Snow and David. Henry was colouring with Kat and Regina hadn't taken her eyes off of the 5 year old since they had arrived.

Snow had her hands around a mug and was studying the older woman.

"Why?" Snow said and Regina looked up towards her, a curious look on her face.

"Whydid you leave? We had finally put the past behind us, you had Henry and Emma, you and Rumplestiltskin weren't fighting, everything was good"

Regina just shook her head, a sad look etched onto her face, making her look almost wistfully at Kat.

"I had you which was great but Henry was Emma's son, not mine and everyone still hated me, I was just tolerable now. And Emma, I don't know"

Snow placed her hand over her step-mother's.

"Its okay Regina. You don't have to shut us out. We want you back" Snow said as David nodded. They had missed Regina.

"You don't want to know and I don't want Henry to hear" she whispered but soon a voice appeared over her and her heart sunk.

"Hear what about Mom?" He said.

_*flashback*_

_"Emma?" Regina said. She was 3 hours late and Regina was worried. A quick tracking spell had led her to this alley and panic was spreading through her. _

_Moans filled the alley and an ouch and Regina ran around the corner. _

_Emma and Ruby were standing there, half-naked, entwined with each other. _

_Emma stepped back off of Ruby and looked at Regina, only half-guiltily. _

_"Regina" she said and pulled her shirt on. _

_Regina dissapeared in a puff of purple smoke. _

_She landed on her front steps and walked in, locking the door behind her. _

_"Why are you locking the door?" Henry said from behind her. She jumped and looked at him, pulling him into a tight hug. He hugged her back, confused and she let all of her emotions out into it. _

_"Normally on these days you leave the door open" he said and she looked down at him, confused. _

_"What do you mean "these days"" she asked, very confused. Did she normally sneak out?_

_"Well at least one day a week, usually on thursdays, Mom doesn't come home until around 2 but you still leave the dorr unlocked" he said. _

_Fury ran through her. She was going to kill Ruby and Emma. How could Emma cheat on her?_

_"Emma isn't coming home tonight, Henry. She has to work" she lied easily. Henry nodded and went back up to bed. She collasped onto the couch, sobbing because once again her love had left her. _

"What!" Henry said. Snow and David looked alarmed.

"Henry! Please, it was 6 years ago! CALM down!" She told him, starting to cry.

"How could she! She told me she didn't know why you left! She told me she loved you but she couldn't have . . . " Henry trailed off as Kat walked in.

"Mum?" The little girl said and Regina pulled her into her lap. Kat looked up and kissed her mother on the cheek and Regina smiled, wrapping her arms around the little girl.

Snow smiled and wrapped her arm around David.

"You can put her up in our spare room" David said and Regina nodded. She grabbed Henry's hand, pulling him towards the spare room with Kat.

When they had left Snow turned to David, a grin on her face.

"I-" Snow was cut off short by a knock on the door. She quickly got up to get the door.

"Emma" Snow smiled through clenched teeth.

**A/N Until next time! Review with any questions or thoughts :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm going to try and lengthen the chapters 'cause I realize the're kinda short but I'll probably be updating more often**

"Emma" Snow said through clenched teeth. Emma smiled at her, worriedly.

"You said you'd found him" Emma said and looked over her mother's shoulder for Henry.

"Yes I did" Snow said coldly.

Henry walked into the kitchen, his arm around his mother to see his mother staring at him with Snow and David glaring at her.

Emma didn't even notice Regina, just walked right into Henry, hugging him.

"Where did you go?" She asked him and turned to see Regina.

Her mouth opened and Regina couldn't help but smirk. It was her only defense against people near her heart.

"Why did you go to her?!" Emma shouted at Henry and Regina got upset.

She obviously wasn't the only as Snow grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her back from Regina.

"I wanted to be with my real mom!" Henry shouted back. Regina hung her head. She shouldn't have come back.

"Your real mom! I gave birth to you!" Emma argued.

"And she raised me for 10 years!"

"Who took care of you when she left!" Emma insisted, hurt but Henry continued.

"At least she didn't lie to me! She didn't cheat!" Henry shouted and it was too much for Regina. She ran upstairs to Kat.

"Mum?" A sleepy Kat said and Regina smiled.

"Yes sweetie?" Regina asked, climbing into the Queen-sized bed and pulling Kat into her lap. She stroked the girl's dark brown locks.

"What was all that noise?" Kat asked and Regina froze. _"At least she doesn't lie" _ran through Regina's head.

"Henry was fighting with someone"

"Why?"

"Something bad happened"

"Oh" and Kat's blue eyes disapeared behind heavy eyelids.

_*flashback* _

_"Mummy?" A 3 year old Kat asked. _

_"Yes sweetie?" Regina answered, pulling the apple fritters out of the oven. Kat sat behind, doodling, at the kitchen table. _

_"Where is my daddy?" The little girl asked and Regina froze. Instead of answering, she continued in getting out the milk and pouring the glass. _

_She turned around and placed the glass in front of Kat and sat down across from her. _

_"Mrs. Steiner was talking about our parent's jobs and she asked us what our parents were. When they came to me I said you were a chef and that I didn't have a daddy but then Tommy said I had to have one but I don't" and Kat looked at her mother, expectantly. _

_Regina took a deep breath. _

_"You don't have a daddy but you do have another mommy" Regina said and Kat looked at her confused. _

_"How come no one else has two mummys?"_

_"You need magic to have a child with two mommies" Regina told her and her daughter's eyes grew at the word magic. _

_"Oh. Where's my other mummy?" She asked curiously. _

_Regina turned around and put a fritter on a plate and set it in front of the girl. _

_"I'll tell you when you're older" and Kat nodded, eating her treat. _

_Regina watched the young girl, whose movements so resemble her other mother, and smiled. _

She was asleep with Kat when there was a knock on the spare room's door.

Regina immediatley awoke and slid out from under Kat. She crept to the door to find Henry and Emma standing there.

When she saw Emma she angled her self so Emma wouldn't be able to see the still sleeping figure in the room.

"We've sorted everything out" Emma said to Regina about Henry but Regina was more focused on hiding the girl. She wasn't ready yet.

Regina nodded.

"Well I'm tired, so if you'll excuse me . . . " Regina trailed off shutting the door but Emma got upset.

"For goodness sake Regina! I just want to talk! Could you just stand my prescence for one minute?" Emma yelled and noticed the figure in the bed.

"Who is that?" She asked Henry and Regina slowly.

"Mummy?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I realize that that was a longer wait than last time and I posted this other OUAT story, Satisfaction and I haven't gotten any feedback on it. Literally nothing but a couple of views so do you think one of guys could read it and tell me how to make it better and what was wrong? I really wanna improve it! Thanks :)**

"Mummy?" Kat said, fighting out of the covers, looking 'round for her mother. Her dark brown hair was messy but her blue eyes were wide open.

Emma's mouth opened in disbelief and shock and Regina could see flashes of hurt through the mask she had known Emma to wear everywhere but with her.

"Who's she?" Emma pointed to Kat.

Kat stared up at her, awake and confused, with her arms around her mother.

"Emma, this is Katherine Mills" Regina motioned to her daughter, who seperated from her and placed a hand on her little hip.

"Kat" Kat said and then yawned, causing Henry to stifle a laugh.

_*flashback*_

_A tear rolled down her face as a nurse handed her the little thing, all wrapped up in blankets. _

_It was beautiful, little bits of dark brown hair like hers, but big blue eyes just like Emma's. _

_The tiny fists reached out to grab her nose and she let out a small laugh and a few more tears. _

_"Katherine Mary" she whispered and the nurse looked up. _

_"Was that your mother's name?" She asked curiously. _

_Regina cocked her head, confused. _

_"Its just lots of woman name their children after their mothers. Plus you were crying like you were remembering someone you lost when you said that, and I don't see your mother here and normally woman have their mothers here" the nurse said, and then realizing what she had said continued on "no offense, its just you're by yourself, which is uncommon"_

_Regina stared at the baby in her arms, mesmerized as memories of Cora, Emma, Kate, and Snow flashed in her mind. The pain she had pushed away for so long flickered in her eyes. _

_"Katherine was like a mother to me and Mary is my step-daughter" Regina answered, un-sure why she was answering the nurse. _

_"Oh" the nurse commented, noticing the was and is in Regina's statement. _

_"Where is Mary now?" The nurse asked, interested. _

_Regina stared at the yellow blanket, playing with the fringe on the corner. _

_"She's gone" Regina muttered and a guilty look spread across the older woman's face. _

_"Not dead, just gone" Regina said and relief managed to find its way onto the nurse's face. _

_The baby cooed and they both smiled. _

_"Well I hope she is a wonderful as your Mary is, and that she's just like her mother" the nurse said fondly and swept out of the room. _

_"Hello Katherine" Regina whispered as the tiny hand clasped onto a piece of her hair. _

_"And may never be just like me" _

She knew she'd have to tell Emma, but not today. Today she would hold onto what she had.

She had held Kat until she fell asleep, soothing the little girl with Henry. Emma had gone downstairs to calm down with her parents. Finally when Kat had fallen asleep, she and Henry had gone downstairs. Snow and David had left to go to Granny's so Henry grabbed his coat to go out and meet them.

So know it was just Emma and Regina.

Emma started first.

"Regina? Look, I'm really sorry about all the yelling, its just I, I didn't really believe you were actually back but then you were here and you had moved on, obviously, and I didn't know what to do because I was mad at myself for letting you go and Henry had left and I was mad at him for leaving so I just exploded. I'm sorry" Emma said and you could have heard a pin drop.

"I'm sorry too" Regina whispered.

Emma reached over and placed a hand on Regina's but she pulled away.

Hurt and surprise flashed on Emma's face but she moved her hand back.

There was silence for about 5 minutes.

"She seems like a good kid" Emma said, breaking the silence again awkwardly.

"Best of her class, great marks and everyone say she is super responsible and friendly" Regina said proudly. She grabbed a coffee of the counter, starting to feel a bit more comfortable with Emma. It was almost nice.

"How old is she?" Emma asked and Regina choked on her coffee. Regina wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

She didn't want to hestitate for too long, because she knew Emma had that super power but she didn't want to say. Emma looked curiously at her and she gulped.

"5" she said slowly and surprise lept onto Emma's face. Emma hadn't realized Regina had moved on so quickly . . .

**A/N So sorry about the wait but I was on a week long trip with my school so I couldn't update. T'ill next time :p**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello! I've put the (hopefully) lovely chapter 5 up. Sorry about the wait :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish**

"Yeah" Regina murmured her back to Emma, unable to face her former lover.

She heard a sharp intake of breath and turned to find hot coffee spilling into Emma's lap. She grabbed a wet dishcloth, ready to help.

"Here wait I-" Regina stuttered, slightly panicking.

"I got it" Emma snapped, grabbing the cloth.

Guilt flooded Regina for hurting her. She needed to leave the room.

"I'll be right back. I gotta check on . . ." and Regina ran upstairs to Kat. She buried herself under the covers, spooning around her daughter. Kat curled into her chest, bring a small smile to the distraught Regina's face.

_*flashback*_

_ This should have been the happiest day of her life. _

_Instead it felt like the worst. _

"_Mom?" Henry asked her, shaking her shoulders a little harshly. _

_The five sticks were still in her purse. All positive_

_ She was going to tell her today. _

_Until she found her making out with that werewolf in the alley. _

"_Someone's at the door" he whispered._

_He was still half asleep. _

_She groggily opened her eyes and sat up. _

"_What time is it" she asked him. _

"_It's 3, in the morning" he whispered back. _

"_Go back to bed my little prince" she said and kissed the top of his head, moving away ever so slightly as she kissed his head. _

_He scampered upstairs and she crept to the door. _

_It was Emma. _

"_Get of my property" she told Emma as she opened the door. _

"_Hey, just like old times" Emma slurred and Regina rolled here eyes, her inner turmoil shutting Emma out. _

_Emma stumbled forward but Regina pushed her out. _

"_Awww Come on" Emma slurred, looking up at Regina who stood on the top step. _

"_Who is it?" came a sleepy voice from inside the mansion. _

_Regina turned to look at her adopted son nervously. _

_He peeked past her to see Emma. _

"_Mom!" Henry yelled and pushed past Regina to Emma. _

_Emma had passed out._

"_Just leave her there" Regina said bitterly. _

_Henry whirled around. _

"_What do you mean just leave her there? It's November! She could get hypothermia or frostbite!" Henry yelled. _

"_Shhh. You might wake someone" Regina exclaimed but Henry just rolled his eyes._

"_Like anyone would want to live next to the Evil Queen!" he spat and Regina jumped back. _

"_She doesn't deserve it . . ." Regina said desperately._

"_No Regina. You don't deserve us" he said and tears began to form in her eyes. And with that he dragged her into the house. _

"_Henry, I"_

"_Don't" he said and turned away from her. _

"Hey" came a small voice from the doorway.

Regina stirred, turning on her other side to face the doorway.

"Henry" she said brightly and sat up.

He came and sat down next to her.

"Did you do that with me?" he asked slowly.

"Every time you had a nightmare. I'd scoop you up and carry you into my room. You used to come into my room sometimes when I had nightmares of . . . . ." she shook her head. "And you'd climb u onto the bed and curl into my side" she said with a smile on her face.

His face softened as he looked down at his little sister.

"I'm sorry" he said and she looked at him surprised.

"For what?" she asked.

"For the argument we had before you left. I didn't mean any of it, I just was confused and no one would tell me anything"

"Henry I forgave you a long time ago"

"I know but I never really said. I sent you a letter the day after-"

"I know. I got it"

"I thought you hated me all that time! Why didn't you-"

"Talk to you? Because I needed to leave. To get out of Storybrooke and I knew if I talked to you I wouldn't be able to leave. And I had to leave. For her" Regina and Henry looked down at Kat.

"Are you going to tell her?"

Regina sent him a questioning glance.

"Emma"

**A/N And I have a little job for you OUAT Fans. I want to know if you want to see a certain flashback/scene so if you have one you want to see could you review with it?**


End file.
